In industries such as the chemical, pharmaceutical, and food industries, crystallization from solution is widely used to produce a variety of materials. In the pharmaceutical industry, for example, controlled crystallization processes are important for producing desired crystal forms and sizes that assures appropriate bioavailability and stability of the drug substance. Hence it is advantageous to control the crystallization process in order to obtain products with desired and reproducible properties. To produce small crystals with narrow size distribution, antisolvent crystallization has often been used. Traditional antisolvent crystallization systems often utilize rapid mixing of solution and antisolvent, and employ devices designed to eliminate local regions of uncontrolled supersaturation, e.g., impinging jets, tee-mixers, and static mixers. Unfortunately, these systems are often unsuitable for producing appropriate crystals for particular applications, and are limited in that they often require high supersaturation to trigger nucleation.